Hysteria
by johnliz4ever
Summary: The entire world is falling around them and Dean as no choice but fight against his own brother in order to protect what is left. Dean/Castiel
1. Chapter 1

Spoilers: Everything that's aired and my own suspicions for Season 5

Warnings: Non-Con and Wincest in later chapters and I'm not particularly nice to Sam. Character Death.

Pairings: Dean/Castiel, Sam/Ruby (More to be annoiced in later chapters)

Notes: I've not written anything for about 4 months and I've never written Supernatural so just go with me on this. I'm not sure exactly where I'm going but I'm hoping the destination is good. Assumes that a relationship between Dean and Cas started during the first time jump.

* * *

Ruby's smirked widened as Sam began to lose control. Her demon blood washed through his body taking the last bits of Sam Winchester and perverting them. This would be the last time she'd have to do this; they finally had what they wanted. Sam Winchester was gone. In his place was a tool for the armies of hell and Lucifer himself.

Lilith smiled from the corner of the room and stepped out of hiding. The little girl crossed the room and stared at Sam. The demon blood was already making him strong again, his soul tarnished and weak but the demon in him strong.

Ruby passed Sam her knife with a small smile and kiss. Sam didn't need any words.

With one strong swoop he buried Ruby's knife hard into the heart of Lilith's vessel.

Almost immediately Lilith and her vessel began to convulse before black smoke poured from the little girl's mouth as Lilith was expelled from her body. Both Lilith and the little girl died right there by Sam's hand.

Ruby's smile widened even further as she chuckled.

The final Seal had been broken by the hand of the 'Boy Prince' and now Lucifer was free to roam.

**1 year later**

Castiel sat Dean up and checked over his injuries. For the most part they were superficial and would heal fine. He'd cracked a bone in his hand but that was nothing that Castiel couldn't fix if needs be.

Dean swallowed and looked around the room. The bodies of human's littered the room. Some were still alive, thanks to Castiel but other's had been killed. It had been the only way to stop the demons who'd been riding them but it didn't mean that Dean was happy about the fact that they were dead.

Castiel picked up Ruby's knife which Dean had dropped during the attack on him, and placed it in his pocket.

They'd managed to acquire Ruby's knife some months ago during a particularly disturbing battle involving Sam, Ruby and a legion of Demons.

Sam and Ruby managed to get away but not before Castiel got his hands on Ruby's Knife. He'd tried to stab her with it, rid Sam of the whore and maybe he'd start to find his way back to him and Dean, but Dean had been injured badly by his own brother and Castiel had no other option to get him out of there while they was still time.

They hadn't come across Sam since but they knew he was still out there. Hunters across the world had seen Sam, Hunter's had died at Sam's hand. Sam had led a lot of the major battles across the world in the name of Lucifer, The fall of the Great Wall of China, The battle on the Pyramids, The battle of Stonehenge. Just three of the major battles Sam had been victorious in. Not many Hunters had survived those battles. East Asia, Egypt, England, Brazil, Australia and most of Mainland Europe were already under Hell's control. The rest of Britain, Ireland, Southern Asia and the Middle East were currently losing their battles.

America, Russia, Canada, Most of Southern America and Africa were still under the control of the Hunters and Angels.

America was going to be the final battleground and many Hunters where already making their way across the world however they could. Dean had seen the number of Hunters increasing rapidly in the last year. A lot were new Hunters who didn't have the experience or knowhow but were willing to fight against Hell for their lives. People who had fought against each other in the past were now united, standing shoulder to shoulder and dying in the name of their world.

Dean heard the rustle of feathers and the next thing he knew he was sitting on his motel bed, Castiel at his side taking care of a few of the open wounds. Dean had told Castiel not to heal ever damn cut he picked up. Healing took a lot of energy. Energy that Castiel just didn't have to spare. He was fighting alongside Dean as well as alongside his own brothers. Castiel was usually in one battle or another and he didn't have anything else he could give.

Castiel finished cleaning Dean's final wound and smiled.

"Are you completely sure you don't wish me to heal your hand?"

Dean flexed his hand, wincing slightly at the pain which scorched through it. It would be easier to let Castiel heal it but he knew that, for Castiel's own wellbeing, he didn't want the healing hands of his angel.

"It's fine Cas, couple of days and it'll be back to normal."

Castiel nodded and took Dean's uninjured hand in his kissing it lightly.

"Will you be okay alone? I am being called by the Garrison."

Dean nodded and leant forward to kiss Castiel gently.

"I'm fine, go."

Castiel nodded before digging in his pocket and placing Ruby's Knife on the table next to the bed. Dean nodded at him with thanks and with another rustle of feathers Castiel had gone to fight another battle.

Dean slid down into the bed and closed his eyes. Dean rarely slept without Castiel there to control his dreams. At first Dean had thought that sleeping with the Angel was going to get him an express pass to Hell but it appeared that Heaven were willing to let one or two things slide during this war. Castiel had told him that apparently Heaven were going to put their fingers in their ears and go 'la la la' and pretend it wasn't happening since he and Dean were important components in this war and survival of the human race rested on Dean's shoulders. Dean didn't know what would happen to he and Castiel once the war was over but what he did know is that Heaven wouldn't punish them.

If they lost the war, they were dead anyway and if they won the war then Heaven would have some major thanking to do. Either way, he and Castiel were covered.

Dean tried to relax the best he could. He needed to rest otherwise he was going to be useless but sometimes when he closed his eyes, all he could see was his baby brother. His baby brother was killing humans. Women, children, fellow Hunters. Dean knew that it wasn't all Sam. It was that damn Demon blood which he'd found out about a little too late but still; it was all being done by Sam hand. If Sam ever came out of this then that was going to haunt him forever.

Dean's phone began to ring, breaking him out of his thoughts. Sighing Dean picked up the phone and was about to answer when a voice came through at the other end.

"Dean, Honey. It's Ellen. We got a problem up here in Nebraska. We sure could use you."

Ellen was short, sweet and straight to the point. Dean nodded and listened to what else Ellen had to say before replying.

"I'm down in Colorado so I should be there within Six hours."

"Can't the Angel bring you?"

Dean shook his head and sighed. Did everyone have to know about Castiel? Everyone knowing Dean had an Angel perched on his shoulder could be a dangerous thing, but then again everyone knew Angel's were already in the war, what did it matter if they also knew Dean had his own personal Angel?

"He's been called away by the Garrison, some sort of battle. I'll be there as soon as I can. Just hold down the fort. See you soon."

Dean closed his phone and reluctantly left the bed. He grabbed his things, checked his weapons and the Impala and headed up to Nebraska.

**

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Spoilers:Everything that's aired and my own suspicions for Season 5

Warnings. Non-Con and possible Wincest in later chapters, I'm not particularly nice to Sam. Character Death, also they might be a little Blasphemy.

Notes: References to the Poem 'Paradise Lost' by John Milton. This chapter was originally longer but I decided to split it into two, so they will be another chapter along very soon.

* * *

Castiel sent out a prayer to his Father, three more of his Brothers and several Hunters had lost their lives. They'd managed to keep the Demons from advancing from Chile's coast line but at the expense of those that had fallen.

The armies of Hell were getting stronger everyday and Castiel didn't know how much longer they could hope to hold out. The Garrison was losing soldiers daily and Castiel knew it wouldn't be long until the Host decided that they couldn't save Earth and eventually abandoned humanity to its fate.

Castiel would never leave though, they'd have to drag him back because he'd never leave voluntary. He would never abandon Dean.

Castiel shifted his stare from the floor to the Crucifix which stood just a few feet ahead of him. His grasp tighter on the Rosary in his hand. It had belonged to one of the fallen Hunters. He had begged Castiel to prayer for his soul so that it may enter Heaven and be with his family. Castiel didn't have the heart to tell him that Heaven had shut her gates, so to speak. Only the Garrison had freedom to come and go; all the souls of the fallen were stuck in Purgatory, free from Judgement until the war ended. No souls were entering Heaven, but then again there were no souls entering Hell either, except for those who had sealed their own fate with a deal.

Castiel ran his fingers gently across the beads of the Rosary; they were still coated in the Hunter's blood. Another death on Castiel's conscious. The Hunter had been a good man. He'd been Spanish. He'd managed to escape Europe just before it's fall to Hell but he'd lost his family. He'd thought about killing himself as well, only to found by one of the Garrison and brought to South America before he could actually do it. He'd lost everything and still he had his Faith and he'd followed the Garrison into battle.

Castiel wished that there was a way to keep humanity from this fight, keep them safe. Keep Dean safe but as he's said before, the armies of Heaven aren't limitless and humanity was much a part of this fight as Heaven was now.

Castiel had been there during fall of Lucifer and his followers, the first ever Demons and Heaven created them. The fault for this war had fallen on the shoulders of Heaven and Earth had just been caught in the crossfire ever since Lucifer took in Lilith after her banishment from the Garden and tempted Eve with the Apple.

To be fair to Lilith it wasn't until she entered Hell that her problems started. All she'd wanted was to be equal to Adam but instead she found herself cast out and forced to survive on her own. The Host had realised their mistake too late because the next time they saw Lilith she'd been completely transformed by Lucifer and Hell. She was an equal to be sure but she'd sold her soul to get there.

Castiel sighed and wiped the Hunter's blood off the rest of the Rosary before gently placing a kiss to the Crucifix at the end of it.

"Father please...please."

Castiel wanted to beg for Dean's safety, the safety of his Father's entire beautiful creation but he couldn't find the words and he knew his Father couldn't intercede. He'd already allowed his armies to fight on Earth; there wasn't anything more he could do.

"Castiel?"

Castiel looked back and saw a woman walking towards him, well a woman's body at least.

"Abdiel."

The woman sat next to him and smiled gently before taking notice of the Rosary in his hands.

"It's amazing how they believe they need all this in order to please our Father, they should have more Faith."

Castiel chuckled slightly at her 'joke' before nodding.

"I did not know you were here."

Abdiel nodded gently and smiled.

"Well, it seems only right does it not?"

Castiel nodded slowly and leant forward with a sigh. Abdiel watched him for a moment for adopting the same pose.

"Castiel...I know the battle you face in your heart. I felt the same thing when I refused Lucifer's orders and returned to our Father. It's called doubt and I know that you feel it. I doubted Lucifer and I'm glad I did. Doubt is not necessarily a bad thing Castiel."

Castiel turned his head and stared at her.

"And if it is our Father I doubt?"

Abdiel sat back and stared at Castiel for a moment, her eyes gave the impression she was very deeply in thought, before responding.

"Then you must have legitimate reason Castiel. You have freewill, you have thoughts, you have emotions...despite what _Anna_ may have said."

The name Anna rolled off her tongue with spite and disgust, they'd never liked each other even in Heaven. Anna, or Sariel has she had once been known, had always doubted Abdiel after her return from Lucifer. She had never completely believed that the returned hadn't been some sort of plot from Hell.

"Follow your Faith Castiel and if that Faith happens to be in the Winchester boy..."

"Dean." Castiel interrupted and Abdiel nodded slowly and smiled.

"I apologise...Dean. If your Faith is in him than follow it. Our Father chose him for a reason Castiel. Our Father must have Faith in him."

Castiel nodded slowly and sat back against the Pew.

"I know that all this is a part of our Father's design, I just wish I knew how this war will affect Dean. He has already lost his brother...even if we can eventually save him he will never be the same. He nearly lost Bobby. Dean is tired, he still has Faith but...I don't know how much longer that will last."

Abdiel nodded and stood up, smiling at Castiel.

"The fact that Dean even has Faith in our Father and Heaven is an amazing achievement on your part. Dean didn't have Faith until he met you."

Castiel nodded slowly. She was right of course. Dean hadn't believe in anything like God and Heaven until he'd met Castiel and now he had a strong Faith in Heaven, even after everything.

Abdiel stood up and smiled at Castiel.

"I have to go, but if you need me Castiel...for anything, just call and I'll come."

Castiel nodded slowly and with a rustle of feathers Abdiel disappeared.

**


	3. Chapter 3

Spoilers: Everything that's aired and my own suspicions for Season 5

Notes: Non-Con and possible Wincest in later chapters and I'm not particularly nice to Sam. Character Death, also they might be a little Blasphemy. Also in my head the character of 'Chloe' is played by English Actress 'Amy Kwolek'  


* * *

Dean parked the Impala and headed into Harvelle's Roadhouse, Ellen had rebuilt it after the fire, can't keep a good woman (or bar) down.

It was still a safe haven for Hunters even now. Maybe it offered them hope, or maybe it just offered them a way to escape but whatever it was Dean could relate because the moment he stepped foot into that place he felt safe.

The place was pretty full but that wasn't a surprise if something was going down near here. All the Hunters in the State were probably there.

Dean walked up to the bar and sat down, he could go find Ellen but truth was she probably already knew he was here, it was best to just sit and wait for her.

After about five minutes Dean felt two hands on his shoulders. He turned round and smiled slightly as he saw Jo. She leant forward and hugged him as if she hadn't seen him in a year.

"How's it going Jo?"

Jo smiled and replied. Dean couldn't help but notice how she stayed close to him, he thought she'd gotten over that silly crush, obviously he was wrong.

"Hey, so what's going on? Your Mom called, told me to get my ass up here."

Jo nodded and sat down next to him.

"We've noticed a dramatic increase in the amount of Demonic activity springing up. Some of the Hunters think that Sam is going to try and take Nebraska."

Dean swallowed hard at the mention of his brother and looked down at the bar. Sam had already managed to get foothold in America thanks to his legions of Demons but so far the Hunters and Angels still had full control of the country. They weren't willing to let it go without a fight.

"Do you have anything solid to suggest that?"

Jo shook her head.

"No but you should talk to my Mom, she's been running operations with a few other Hunters. They know everything that's going on."

Dean nodded and looked around the bar, trying to spot Ellen. Jo saw this and pointed to the backroom.

"She's in there. Strategy meeting or something."

Dean nodded, stood up and walked over to the backroom. He knocked on the door before walking in without waiting for a response. Ellen was in the room with four other Hunters. Three were men in their 30's or 40's and one was a young woman no older than early to mid twenties.

Ellen looked up and smiled when she saw Dean.

"Dean, thank you for coming."

Dean nodded and walked over to Ellen, on the table in front of her was a map of the State; certain points had X's on them.

"So what's going on? Jo told me that you think Hell trying to get a foot in Nebraska."

Ellen nodded and pointed to the map.

"The places where I've put black X's have seen increased Supernatural activity in recent months, we've already sorted them. The ones with red X's have cropped up during the last few weeks."

Dean looked at the map and sighed. The red X's outnumbered the black ones by an almost two to one ratio. Something, without a doubt, was happening in Nebraska.

"That's a hell of an increase."

Ellen nodded and leant back against the table staring at Dean.

"It's why I called you. Something's about to go down Dean. We could use some..." Ellen pointed towards the ceiling with a smile "...heavenly intervention."

Dean shook his head and stepped back.

"It doesn't work like that. I don't tell the Garrison where to go; they get their orders from above. The only time I have any authority over them is 'on the battlefield'."

Ellen folded her arms and shrugged.

"Can't you convince that Angel of yours, what's his name?"

Dean sighed and shook his head.

"Castiel...and Cas only fights with me when he's not needed with the Garrison. I mean I'll ask if the Garrison plan to get involved but I can't order them. I'll help any other way I can though."

Ellen unfolded her arms and walked to Dean.

"Dean we don't have enough manpower to do this by ourselves. We need their help. Something is happening here Dean, I can feel it and we can't do this by ourselves."

Dean sighed and looked away from her for a moment before turning back.

"I'll speak to Cas, see what I can do but I'm not making any promises. The armies of Heaven aren't limitless you know. The Angel's can die, just like us."

Ellen nodded slowly at him before turning to the other four Hunters in the room.

"Go get a drink, nothing we can do until we know if we've got Heavenly assistance."

The four Hunters nodded and left the room, the young woman's gaze dropping on Dean a little longer than necessary.

'_Great,' _thought Dean. '_Another crush to deal with'_

There had been times in the past when Dean would have fucked her without a second thought - she was young, pretty, long dark hair, about 5'5 with a body to die for - but now that wasn't the case. The last year had changed him, hell he was screwing an Angel...more than screwing an Angel. He loved an Angel, a male Angel at that. Yep the last year had changed Dean Winchester just as much has it had changed Castiel and Sam.

Dean knew he'd changed, just bits of him. He didn't joke around as much, only really laughed when it was Castiel trying to make him. His world was slowly darkening. All he had now was Castiel and Bobby, but Bobby was in South Dakota organising the Hunters there and Castiel was away more times than not in recent months with the Garrison.

Dean was lonely; he used to have Sammy there all the time. Even when they fought and walked out on each other they always made up sooner rather than later but now he didn't have that.

He had sleepless nights, the three P's - Pizza, Pie and Porn - and too much beer. On the, now, rare occasion that Castiel was there at nights the only thing he did was sleep because that's the only time he can sleep thanks to Castiel's presence and touch. It calms him, keeps the nightmares away.

Dean walked out to the bar with the intention of having a few drinks and falling into an alcohol induced dreamless sleep.

When he got there the only seat available at the bar was next to the dark haired female Hunter from Ellen's little strategy meeting. She was downing a shot of Vodka just as Dean sat down next to her. He took in her appearance one again, she was certainly not the type of woman he'd expect to be in a Hunter bar and actually be a Hunter. Everything about her screamed that she should be some little pampered Princess, that or have a considerably older Sugar Daddy, but underneath the surface Dean could tell there was something about her. Something different.

Ellen appeared at the bar and poured another shot in the young woman's glass before turning to Dean.

"The usual?"

Dean nodded and Ellen returned a moment later with a bottle of ice cold beer. She handed it to Dean before turning back to the young woman, filling her glass again.

"Honey do you just want me to leave the bottle?"

The young woman nodded and took the bottle from Ellen's hand.

"If you don't mind."

The first thing Dean noticed was her accent. She wasn't from round these parts, that was for sure, England would be Dean's bet. She poured herself another drink as Ellen sighed.

"Dean meet Chloe Ellis. She's been leading one of the Hunting teams during the last few months. Chloe, this is the infamous Dean Winchester."

Chloe looked at Dean for a moment before turning back to her drink and downing it.

"Yeah, I know who he is."

She poured herself another shot, dude that girl had a drinking problem.

"His brother was there at Stonehenge, burning the place to the ground. Countless Hunters and civilians dying by his hand so yeah..." She turned back to Dean and raised her glass at him "...nice to meet you Dean."

Chloe downed the shot, picked her bottle and stumbled out of the door of the bar. Dean watched her go before turning to Ellen. Ellen's face was a picture of regret.

"I'm sorry Dean. She's not normally like that, but get a few drinks in her and..."

Dean nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, I get it. This war is tough on everyone. We're entitled to snap occasionally."

Dean took a small snip of his beer and looked up at Ellen again.

"So, Stonehenge? That must mean she managed to make it out of England."

Ellen nodded and leant on the bar, her gaze going to the door Chloe had just walked out of.

"She was one of the lucky few to make it out. The way I heard it, she was dying on that field when someone...most have been a Hunter, picked her up. Next thing she's knows, she's in New Hampshire and England has burnt to the ground."

Dean nodded and looked back at his beer, not touching it.

"Has she spoken to you about?"

Ellen shook her head but pointed to her daughter who was just across the room.

"She told Jo a bunch of stuff one night. Couldn't make heads or tails of most of it but Jo got the gist of it."

Dean took a small sip of his beer and sighed.

"Must be tough for her. Whole family's probably dead."

Ellen smiled weakly and sighed.

"She's broken but let me tell you, that girl's a weapon in her own right. I don't think even you could keep up with her Dean."

Dean chuckled slightly as Ellen excused herself to deal with what could have been a fight on the opposite side of the bar. Dean's gaze shifted out to the door again.

After a moment's hesitation Dean stood up and walked out of the bar. Outside the bar it was quieter, almost deadly quiet. The only sounds he could hear came from inside the bar where there was without doubt some sort of fight going on.

Dean took a few more steps forward but didn't get very far before he saw Chloe. She was leant against the wall, her legs pulled into her chest and hands resting on the brown knee high boots.

She was staring up at the night sky, tears streaming down her face.

Dean started to think this was a bad idea and was about to turn around when her voice stopped him.

"It's so different here than it was back home. There are just so many more stars. It's beautiful."

She turned her head to Dean and gestured for him to sit next to her. Dean hesitated for a moment before doing just that. She passed him the Vodka bottle and Dean took a quick drink before handing it back to her. Chloe took a long swig before turning her head back up to the sky.

"I should have died in that field back in England. I'd like to know which fucker saved me, I really would."

Chloe turned back to Dean again with a smile.

"I'm guessing Ellen told you about me in Stonehenge after my little outburst back there."

Dean nodded slowly and took a sip of the beer he'd brought out with him. He found himself looking up slightly at the sky. He'd never really sat an appreciated it before but Chloe was right, it was beautiful. It was a shame that Dean hadn't figured that out until just now.

"Yeah she mentioned you were in the fight. Last stronghold in England. All she said is that you were hurt and somehow found your way to New Hampshire."

Chloe nodded slowly and took another drink.

"Not much more to tell. We fought and we lost. England's gone; Scotland and Ireland aren't too far behind from what I've heard, Wales..." Chloe chuckled and shook her head "...Fuck knows what happened to Wales. Europe is in ruins. Everyone I once knew is gone. My home is gone."

Dean stayed silent for a moment before speaking.

"Did you lose anyone special?"

Chloe shook her head slowly.

"My family are dead, died when I was 16."

Dean bit his lip and nodded slowly before taking another drink. He didn't really expect her to continue and for a few moments they sat in silence until she spoke again.

"About 5 years ago, before all this shit started to get into motion, we were in Seattle. Fucking vampire nest, my parents...got trapped by them. I...I did all I could but by the time I got to them those fucking bloodsuckers had killed them. So I wasted every single one of them."

She looked at Dean; he was staring at her with an expression she knew well as disbelief.

"Your parents were Hunters?"

Chloe nodded slowly.

"Yeah, mostly based in the UK but...they had contacts over here as well. That's why we were in Seattle; one of our contacts went missing. Good friend of my Mum's."

Dean took a drink and shook his head.

"Seriously, your family were Hunters?"

Chloe nodded and rolled her eyes slightly.

"Yeah Dean...going back all the way to the 1800's on my Mum's side. I'm a Hunter born and bred; it's in my blood. It's everything I know...It's all I know. The UK as...had a very high supernatural presence."

Dean saw her expression change slightly as she took another drink.

"It has an even fucking higher one now."

Chloe rubbed her face and groaned in frustration for a few seconds before turning back to Dean.

"Do you think you'll be able to get the Garrison onside?"

Dean shrugged and sighed.

"I said I'll ask Cas but that's all I can do but, you do seem to be onto something. A rise in Supernatural activity that quickly means that they've got plans for Nebraska or one of the bordering States."

Chloe nodded and stood up, grabbing her brown leather jacket which she'd been sitting on. Dean stood up too, grabbing her quickly when she began to sway. Dean followed her as she made her way into the bar and past the door into the back area.

Dean couldn't put his finger but there was something about her.

"Dean Honey?"

Dean turned round and saw Ellen smiling at him.

"Why don't you go get some rest? We've got some spare rooms; you're more than welcome to one."

Dean shrugged and tilted his head slightly.

"Maybe later."

Ellen nodded and went back to cleaning up some broken glass which would appear to have been cause by the fight while Dean went back to the bar, the gears in his head turning.


	4. Chapter 4

Rating: NC17 - Overall  
Spoilers: Everything that's aired and my own suspicions for Season 5

Warnings: Non-Con and Wincest and I'm not particularly nice to Sam. Character Death (That may or may not happen. It's a bit of a debate.), also they might be a little Blasphemy.

Summary: Maybe it was selfish of him to demand Castiel's attention like this, demand his touch in this way but he knew the Angel wouldn't resent him for it. Castiel had never denied him anything since that first night together.

Notes: I'm not practised in writing (Male) Slash smut so I'm experimenting a little here, also I know nothing about motorbikes, that's my Dad's department.

* * *

Dean sensed his presence even before he felt two hand squeeze his shoulders gently, accompanied by a gentle kiss on the back of his head. Dean moaned and relaxed gently into the body behind him.

"Cas."

Dean closed his eyes let his head drop backwards on his chest while the hands gently massaged his shoulders. Cas' touch was almost electric, stimulating every nerve and muscle in his body.

Dean couldn't keep his moans from escaping his mouth as Cas' hands started to go lower down his body, massaging his chest and down to his stomach.

Dean couldn't keep himself from getting hard. Cas' hands were a thing of magic and that magic was going lower and lower. Dean started to buck his hips as one of Cas' hands cupped his crotch while the other unzipped his jeans and slipped its way in, past his boxers to grab his hardening dick.

Cas started to drop gentle kisses to Dean's neck as his hand worked on freeing Dean's now rock hard dick from his trousers. Dean's moans started to descend into low whimpers as Cas' hand started to speed up its pace. Dean surrendered completely to Cas and came embarrassingly quickly over the Angels' hand.

Dean moaned gently as he rode out the last of his orgasm and tilted his head slightly, his lips met Cas and the two shared a tender kiss.

Cas' hand moved across Dean's body and up to his neck where he gently started to caress the skin.

The next thing Dean realised is that he was choking; Cas' hand was choking him.

"Cas...Cas..."

Dean's eyes sprang open, and maybe it shouldn't have been a surprise to him that it wasn't Castiel who was choking him.

"Sam!"

Sam smirked at Dean as his hold on his brother's neck increased. Evil danced his Sam's eyes and he leant down and placed a kiss on Dean's lips.

"So long Dean, see you in Hell. I'm gonna have so much fun with you."

Sam removed his hand from Dean's neck and slid a knife across his jugular.

* * *

Dean shot up off the bed, sweat dripping from his body, his heart racing and, unless he was very much mistaken, tears falling down his cheeks.

Dean's breath was coming out in short gasps as he tried to shake himself from the dream, from the images, from the evil in his brothers' eyes.

"Dean?"

Dean looked up at the sound of the voice to see Castiel standing there, his face a picture of worry.

"Cas."

Castiel moved forward and sat on the bed. He took Dean in his arms, held him close and started to caress his face gently as Dean's breathing started to even out.  
After a couple of minutes Dean found himself started to relax in Castiel's arms as the Angel gently rocked him, placing a gentle kiss to his forehead every now and then.

Eventually Dean let himself be guided back down to the bed, Castiel gripping onto him tightly and laying slightly on top of him. Maybe it was silly but being trapped between the soft bed and Castiel warm body made him feel safe. As if nothing could get to him. There would have been a time, up until probably ten months ago when he'd have never even entertained the idea of needing to be protected but now...yeah now he needed to feel safe and protected.

Numerous threats had been made on his life in the past year; he'd nearly died countless times in battle. For some reason Sam, or at least that Demon blood which was infecting him, wanted Dean dead. He wanted Dean dead and dragged down to Hell where he could 'play' with him. Those had been Sam's exact words the last time they'd seen each other just a few months previously. In fact Sam had gone into explicit detail, saying things which had turned Dean's stomach.

It still made him sick to think about it now, the dreams didn't help either.

Castiel placed a kiss to Dean's forehead gently before speaking.

"Was it Sam again?"

Dean nodded slowly and tightened his grip on Castiel, pulling him as close as possible.

"I don't wanna hurt him Cas. I won't hurt him, he's my brother. I know he's...but I don't want him dead"

Castiel nodded and placed another kiss on Dean's forehead before wiping away the tears which were still falling, albeit much more slowly now.

"We won't hurt him Dean. We'll find a way to bring him back to us."

Dean shook his head and glared at Castiel.

"Don't make me promises that you can't keep Cas. You've never done that, don't start now."

Castiel sat up and shrugged off the trench coat and suit jacket before looking back down at Dean.

"Dean you know I'm doing everything I can for your brother, exploring every avenue. I intend to return him to you."

Dean nodded slowly. Castiel really was doing everything possible; every spare minute he had was spent researching a way to get Sam back. It made Dean feel guilty to think about how much Castiel had been doing on his behalf. Dean sighed and sat up, cupping Castiel's face in his hands.

"I know; I'm just being a dick. I...I just wish things were different."

Castiel nodded and leant forwards kissing Dean tenderly.

"I know."

Castiel pressed his lips against Dean's and started to kiss him again, this time it was stronger and filled with passion as Castiel pushed Dean back down into the bed.  
If Castiel was completely honest with himself he wanted to rest. The past few days had really taken it out of him but he knew that Dean's dream would haunt him all night unless he did something to help him forget about it. Dean's wellbeing and sanity was far more important to Castiel than his own.

Dean's fingers started to unbutton Castiel's shirt and he pushed it from the Angel's shoulders as quickly as possible before dropping his hands to the trousers and pushing down the zip.  
Dean needed this; he needed Castiel in him, on him, with him. It was the only thing which would push away the dream; push away the thought of Sam's hands and lips on him and the sickness it made him feel.

He knew Castiel's hands and lips were the only thing which would wipe away the memory, the only thing which could cure him just like always.

Maybe it was selfish of him to demand Castiel's attention like this, demand his touch in this way but he knew the Angel wouldn't resent him for it. Castiel had never denied him anything since that first night together.

Castiel pushed Dean down onto the bed, his teeth nipping gently at Dean's neck and with each nip taking Dean's dream further away from him.

* * *

Castiel placed a kiss on the top of Dean's head and pulled him closer. It was still early, about 5am, maybe a little later. Usually the sky would be starting to go blue and the sun would be starting to rise. That would have been before the war, before Sam took his place in Hell beside Lucifer. For the last few months the sky had always be dull and gray with clouds until the night, then the clouds would disperse and the Heaven's would shine down on the Earth.

Every star in the sky offering hope to those below who took to time to really appreciate them.

"Cas?"

Castiel shifted his gaze downwards and smiled at Dean.  
It hadn't taken much effort to get Dean to sleep last night; he was exhausted and had pretty much fallen asleep straight after the sex. Castiel had stayed awake a few hours longer; making sure Dean was free from the dreams before finally allowing himself to give into his own exhaustion.

Dean leant up and kissed Castiel gently before dropping his head back on the Angel's chest. The two stayed silent for a few moments before Castiel spoke.

"So what does Ellen need?"

Dean groaned slightly, a bit annoyed that the mood had been ruin through talk of Ellen but he knew that he didn't have the luxury of having a lazy morning lay in with the man he loved. Hell was on Earth and the apocalypse was in full swing. It had to be business most of the time, even if he didn't want it to be.

"There's a hell of a lot of Demon activity going on up here. Ellen thinks it might be Sam related. She was wondering if there was any chance of the Garrison getting involved."

Castiel nodded slowly, running his fingers down Dean's back. After a few moments Castiel spoke.

"They are aware of the situation, they are monitoring it closely."

Dean nodded and shifted so that he was hovering just over Castiel.

"Will they step in if needed?"

Castiel closed his eyes after a few moments opened them again.

"I have put in a request. They are considering it. They know that the last thing we need is Hell making any kind of headway in America. I am sure they will step in."

Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel's chest and smiled.

"Thank you."

The two of them enjoyed a few more stolen moments of them being able to pretend that there wasn't an apocalypse going on just outside until a knock at the door disturbed them.

Dean muttered obscenities under his breath before responding.

"What? It's not even 6 yet."

Ellen's voice came through the door, Dean slightly grateful that it's locked. He didn't do it, so Castiel must have done it some time in the last 6 or 7 hours.

"_Dean get your ass up and out of bed, we got work to do. Need you downstairs."_

Dean sighed and replied that he would be down in ten minutes before looking back at Castiel with a small apologetic smile.

"Sorry to break this up early; anyway I think it's about time you met Ellen."

Castiel nodded, not all too enthusiastically and watched Dean as he left the bed and started to get changed.

When Dean was changed he looked down at Castiel who was still laying in the middle of the bed watching him.

"Dude, get up."

Castiel shook his head.

"I'll come down in five minutes, make a grand Angelic entrance. State my authority that way."

Dean chuckled; Castiel had certainly developed some kind of sense of humour over the last year.

Dean lent down and gave Castiel a kiss.

"You know, Ellen won't give a damn that you're an Angel so don't go all too 'high and mighty' otherwise you might get a slap."

Castiel shrugged and sat up in the bed.

"Well, that scenario sounds much better than our first meeting."

* * *

Dean arrived down stairs just a few minutes shy of his 10 minute estimation. He'd lost some time due to unforeseen circumstances involving Castiel being pushed down onto his back and...

...yeah, Dean could barely keep the smile from his face.

The three male Hunters from the previous night and Chloe were all sat down around a table looking at the State map and dividing it up into sections.

"My group will take the Vampire nests. I've got an itching to behead some evil sons of bitches"

Chloe's voice ran out across the room and Dean wondered how in the hell she didn't have a hangover. She must have drunk nearly a litre of Vodka the night before. Apparently English girls knew how to hold their liquor.

Ellen nodded and turned round to Dean. She gave him a quick smile before turning back to Chloe.

"Okay, so that's Chloe on the Vamps. That leaves you three splitting up the Demons between you."

Ellen turned back to Dean gestured him over.

"Dean, what do you fancy taking out?"

Dean shrugged and looked at the three men. All were big, burly and very capable of looking after themselves and their 'teams' and anyway, after Chloe's little revelation about her parents Dean had the desire to help her with the vampire slaying, also something with still bugging him about her and he thought that if he spent some time with her, maybe he'd figure it out.

"Vampires for me. Nothing like a good vampire hunt to wake a boy up in the morning."

Chloe stood up and shook her head.

"No, we got plenty of people going; Dean would be more use at one of the Demon sites."

Ellen shook her head and turned back to Chloe.

"You're about five Hunters short Chloe, Dean is going with you that's final."

Chloe shook her head and left the room in, what Dean would have considered a strop. Ellen turned back to Dean wearing the same apologetic smile that he'd gotten the previous night but said nothing more of Chloe.

"Dean, did you manage to get in touch with 'whathisname', Castelle?"

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Castiel, and yes I've spoke to him."

"And..."

Dean was about to answer when a ruffle of feathers interrupted him.

"And why don't you ask him yourself?"

Castiel appeared a few feet away from Dean, his typical 'holier than thou' attitude shining off him in waves. Castiel certain liked to make an entrance. He offered Dean a quick smirk before turning to Ellen.  
Ellen looked Castiel up and down, almost as if she was analysing him, before speaking.

"So you're Castiel. Have to say, not what I was expecting."

Castiel pushed back a small smile, not that anyone other than Dean would have noticed, before responding.

"I apologise if I have failed to meet your standards, however there are more important things than my choice of vessels. Namely the Demonic presence in Nebraska."

A look crossed Ellen's face and Dean, sensing things were going to end badly for Castiel decided to quickly intercede.

"Cas, any word from the higher-ups about the demonic presence?"

Castiel turned his attention to Dean and nodded slowly.

"They are still reviewing the situation, but things look promising. Either way I have been told to stay and keep an eye on the situation. I am at your disposal as long as needs be."

Castiel could sense Dean's glee at having him nearby for a while, even if it was a part of Angelic war tactics.

Ellen nodded and nodded towards the three male Hunters.

"Then you can go with them and make yourself useful."

Castiel didn't respond to Ellen and instead turned to Dean.

"A word."

Castiel disappeared outside and Dean followed him. When Dean arrived outside his Angel was leaning against the wall and staring out at the cloud ridden sky. Dean stood next to Castiel and laced their fingers together.

"Sorry about Ellen, but I did tell you not to go in all 'holier than thou' didn't I?"

Castiel nodded and tightened his grip on Dean's hand.

"Don't worry about it. She said nothing to offend me. Quite liked her actually. Lot of fight in her soul."

Dean nodded in agreement before directing a gaze to the sky. The two of them stood together like that, Dean wondering exactly what Castiel wanted to talk to him about and was about to ask until the door opened and a group of about ten people, including Chloe walked out the door.

"There you are. Well get your stuff, we're getting an early start."

Chloe shot Dean a look before shifted her gaze to Castiel. She examined him for a moment and Dean could tell she was trying to figure something out but before he could ask what she turned her attention back to him as if nothing had even happened.

"Well, are you coming or not Winchester?"

Dean shot Castiel a small smile before following Chloe and the rest of the group. Dean was about to jump in the Impala when Chloe stopped him. She rode him next to him on a beautiful black Harley-Davidson Sportster that she'd obviously stolen at some point during the last few months.

"What are you doing? Get your weapons and get on."

Dean stared at her, eyes wide open for a moment.

"I'll just take the car."

Chloe shook her head and sighed.

"Rule of this team Dean. No cars, they're useless. Beautiful bikes all the way, fantastic for a quick getaway. Don't worry, we'll get you sorted and rid of that 'thing'."

Dean nodded and grabbed a bag of weapons out of the Impala's trunk before he allowed himself to be pulled onto the back of the bike. He grabbed onto Chloe's waist and kept his mouth shut but, God help him when this Vampire slaying deal was over he was going to have serious words with her about insulting the Impala because nobody, not even Castiel got away with insulting his baby.


End file.
